


Doublethink

by akingman



Series: FUTURE VS REALITY [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Abuse of drugs, Chaptered, Corruption, Dystopia, F/F, F/M, Gang Violence, M/M, Multi, depicted violent and abusive actions and behavior, mature sexual scenes between mlm fm and ff, mentions of rape and assault but no detailed scenes, scifi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingman/pseuds/akingman
Summary: Things were fine in Concord, until it wasn't. The once nice town with its golden buildings, large lakes and tourists was now a desert. Once a place for new residents and families to visit on Summer or Winter vacations, it was but a dump for the poor, the homeless, and those who wined and dined on sins and forbidden pleasures. Concord, New Hampshire was a place last to be taken over by the world's corrupted leaders, even though it was the new home of said corruption. Nathaniel Wesninski is the son of drug trafficker Nathan Wesninski, right-hand man to the Moriyamas, creators of the highly new technological drug that distorts reality. He is also the drug test rat, the first to ever take the drug and have immunity. The rest of the world is slowly being cut off, innocent citizens turned into zombies, some disappearing and some dying from the side effects. Nathaniel knows he's not the only one who can come out of the drug haze, and he's not going to be the only one to stop his father and any plans he's involved in. Then comes an Andrew Minyard, searching for biological family after escaping the grip of his foster brother who forced him to take the pill. They're both each other's ticket back to any form of normalcy.
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau, Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: FUTURE VS REALITY [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883680
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Doublethink

( THIS IS A WORK IN PROGRESS FEEL FREE TO SUBSCRIBE OR SAVE, BECAUSE EVENTUALLY I WILL BE POSTING CHAPTERS!!! THANKS! This is just a reserve for where my fic will be going! )


End file.
